I Will Never Let You Go
by Music-lovers2
Summary: Shane doesn't forgive Mitchie and insults her; she leaves the camp with sorrow. In the following chapters Shane will find out that Mitchie has become a hot popstar. You must wait to know Shane's reaction.Smitchie,Naitlyn and Jella.Read every ANs.
1. Leaving Camp Rock

_**I Will Never Let You Go **_

_**Hey guys this is our first story so don't be too , I know you are probably thinking why "our first story" but it is true. The story is written not only by me but also by my ,we will posting two stories together and though we are writing together each one of both of us are in-charge of one story so if you see the author's note sign with the letter "K" then it will be me ,who's computer is being used and if you find "S" then it will be my friend, who's computer has decided not to work and who is using my computer for me, "K" is in charge of this story. And very sorry to be so late. So, read ahead.**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing, but wish we could own the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Shane's POV**

"Save it for Pop Informer lots of interesting news up in your sleeves." I snapped at Mitchie who had already got tears in her eyes, and then went away from there.

The audience parted to give me way, and most of them, especially the girls gasped, wondering why I was so angry after knowing Mitchie's.I didn't care though. All I cared is that the girl whom I had believed to be one of my best friends….wait, did I just said best friend? No, not friend, but the girl for whom I was starting to fall, had lied to me and to the camp for the whole summer.

I heard Caitlyn consoling Mitchie, who by this time had started sobbing. I was myself close to crying. I ran towards his cabin and when I reached there I started throwing all the things I could find. After a while, when my anger cooled down a bit, I took my guitar and went outside my cabin and started playing it. I also tried to make mental note to tell to Uncle Brown about the condition of my cabin and if he can get anyone to clean it up before I go to bed, when I remembered about its condition. I then went to the lake, sat by the dock and started playing my guitar and my favorite song, 'Gotta Find You'.

**Mitchie's POV**

My eyes started forming tears as I saw Shane going back to his cabin after snapping at me. When his figure disappeared completely, I broke down and started crying. Caitlyn was immediately by my side wrapping her arms around my shoulders, soothing me. She led me back to my mom's cabin where I fell on the bed and again started sobbing. Caitlyn sat beside me on the bed, beside me and rubbed my back, comforting me. After a while, I looked up towards Caitlyn and saw the concern and pity in her eyes. I sat up and sighed.

"Cait, what I'm to do? Shane hates me and so does the rest of the camp and they have the every right to do so. Why did I lie at the first place? Why on the earth I tried to impress Tess? Why Cait? Why?" I whispered suddenly.

"Do you really want to hear the truth, Mitch?"Caitlyn asked nervously.

"Of course, the truth Caitlyn, of course the truth. After all these I want to hear nothing else but the truth." I sighed.

"Well, in that case the answer is that you have been stupid and in the urge to impress her, you had told a lot of stupid and idiotic things about yourself and your Mom." She answered.

"I know, I have been a stupid and now after seeing Tess' real colors damn care what she and her 'not-so-cool' group

think about me. But what about the rest of the camp and Shane? What about them?" I ended my words in a whisper.

"Mitchie the rest of the camp is not like anyone tells anything about this drama, then just explain the whole thing and they will understand and forgive you. And as for Shane, you don't need to worry about that jerk. He is a stupid, idiot pop-star who doesn't have any sense of manner." Caitlyn answered in a soft yet fierce tone. I didn't know why she was angry but I didn't bother to care. I have more important things to think now. That is how to get my clothes from the Tess' cabin. I told Caitlyn about this problem and she offered to get my clothes from Tess' cabin. I was very thankful to her for this as I didn't want to face anyone , Caitlyn went out Mom entered. I knew what was coming so I decided to stop her now.

"Mom can we please talk about these later?" I requested her. I knew that my request is not going to be ,I will be lectured about never telling !This is really the I thing that I need the most,now.I closed my eyes and got myself prepared for what is coming next.

"Darling, I have not come here to give you lectures. I know what you have done and that is very much wrong and I am sad but not furious on you. I feel bad on myself more because if I had got a better career then you didn't need to be ashamed about my status and wouldn't have told lie. I can understand it totally." Mom said quietly. I was amazed. I had expected a lot of scolding but I got only a little bit of speech and that also was mostly on herself. I felt relieved and yet ashamed because I thought that my Mom's career was embarrassing.

"I am so sorry Mom."

"If I was in your place I would probably done the same."

"But Mom I lied about you. I can't be forgiven."

"It's all right, don't go out and walk by the lake?" She suggested.

"I guess I will do that."

**Caitlyn's POV**

As, I went towards Miss Tess Tyler and her group's cabin, I felt anger rising through me. How can someone do this to Mitchie? Well, Surely Tess can do anything but Shane; I mean that stupid, jerk popstar, how can talk to..sorry shout at Mitchie like this? He could have given her a chance to is such a stupiiiiiiiiiiiid!

But I am sure Mitchie will find someone much better than him. Much much much better.

By this time I was so busy gathering about my hatred towards that jerk popstar that I hadn't realised I had reached Tess' cabin. When I realised that, I knocked on the door, unwillingly. The door opened after a few minutes, revealing Peggy and Ella, whose face showed similar dislikeness.

"What do you want?" Peggy snapped.

"I have come here to get Mitchie's stuffs." I snapped back.

"Oh, they are in that bag on the floor and her guitar is in the guitar case at the side of the bag. Her school bag is beside them. Take it so that we don't have to see its ugliness." Ella replied a bit rudely and a bit sadly. I felt surprised at her tone. Peggy and Ella, herself felt surprised at her tone. About what she was sad for? She should be happy as Tess had been able to split out Mitchie's secret before everyone especially Shane, but I didn't bother to think about it or ask Ella about it. I just wanted to Mitchie's stuff and get out of that horrible, disgusting , I picked up the bag and the guitar case and went out of the cabin, and heard Peggy shutting the door.

I was about to get back to ' cabin but then I suddenly remembered something and went back and knocked the door of the cabin again. The door opened and Peggy when Peggy saw me she snapped again.

"What do you want, now?"

'Tell you a truth. If you hang out with Tess then you two will surely meet your downfall very soon.", and with that I turned around to go back to ' cabin grinning and, leaving an astonished Peggy at the door. However, when I went back to Mitchie's Mom's cabin, my grin was displaced by tears and terrible anger.

**No One's POV**

Mitchie walked to the lake enjoying the fresh and cool air and making a mental note, not to tell anymore lies. She was about to sit down when she noticed someone sitting by the dock playing a , she went a bit closer to see who it was and what song he/she was playing. She got a little closer and heard the voice and the lyrics of the song.

"**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart**

**Of what it means to know just who I am**

**I think I've finally found a better place to start**

**But no one ever seem to understand**

**I need to try to get to where you are **

**Could it be you are not that far?**

**You're the voice **

**I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing **

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you"**

He stopped, sighing. His voice sounded wavering to Mitchie. She realized immediately that, she had been the reason behind his wavering voice. She tried to get a bit closer to see him properly and tripped over a tree root and fell. Shane jumped and came to Mitchie's side immediately.

"Are you alright, Mitchie? Did you get yourself hurt?" His voice was full of looked surprised. Wasn't he angry on her? Then why was his voice full of concern? She answered however.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Good". Then his eyes turned cold again.

"Can't I get some privacy? What trying you to do? Trying to work out another lie on me. Sorry for the failure of your attempt, as it is not going to on work on me anymore." he said in his old jerk way.

"Shane I wasn't trying to tell another lie. I was just walking by here, when suddenly I heard you. Can't a person walk?"Mitchie ended her words pathetically.

"Obviously," Shane didn't believe her.

Mitchie got really angry now. "Shane I know I have lied to everyone which is wrong and I am sorry for that but that doesn't means you can shout on me have no right to do ,stop bothering me with all .",she yelled.

Shane was dumbfounded. Till today he had never seen this side of was first time Mitchie was defending herself. But he was not going to give up his point so easily for he was the '_Shane Grey_' for crying out loud.

"Liars are liars. They can't change themselves. They don't try because they simply love to tell lies. You also belong to that group and I hate each and everyone of this group which means my hatred also comes over you. And if you think you can hide yourself then you better think again." and with that Shane took his guitar, turned on his heels to go back to his cabin, breaking Mitchie's heart.

*****----------*****

When Caitlyn entered Connie's and Mitchie's cabin she was was lying on her bed and her mother sitting beside her and talking to her in a low voice.

"Mitchie, Shane had shouted to you doesn't means that you have to leave Camp Rock," she was saying, "I am sure many of your friends' would want you to stay here. Don't you think that too, Caitlyn?"she said looking at Caitlyn.

"Of course, I do. Mitch you shouldn't really consider what that jerk has said about , two jerks counting Tess."

"Firstly, the word should be 'friend' not 'friends'.Secondly, he is right. I can't hide myself forever. I have to face the whole situation sooner or later." the brunette replied.

"But going away from the camp won't help you. This will make everyone think that you're a coward." Caitlyn protested.

"No, by going away from here I can think of a way by which I will be able to clear off this black mark upon me."

"But still Mitchie ……."Caitlyn tried to protest as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"No Caitlyn I have made up my mind and I will go", Mitchie said firmly, "and there's nothing to cry about it", she added quickly seeing tears in Caitlyn's eyes.

"Then promise me to call everyday and send mails and texts before and after the camp."

"Well, that is a thing you have to promise to me too" Connie said suddenly, who had been quiet during the conversation her daughter and Mitchie's best friend.

"Yeah, I promise you two that I'll call everyday and send mails." Mitchie promised, "Now Mom will you please call Dad and tell him to come here and take me back to home." she said requesting. Connie went outside to call Steve.

"But have you talked to Brown about this." Caitlyn suddenly remembered.

"Yea I have talked to him before telling you guys and he said I can go."Mitchie replied.

"Mitchie I have called your father and he was first puzzled that why you want to go back but then said he is coming. So you better get ready." Connie announced, coming into the cabin.

*****----------*****

Steve's car was loaded with Mitchie's bag and was ready for the journey. Other than Connie, Caitlyn and Brown, Lola, Andy, Barron and Sander had also come to say goodbye to Mitchie.

"Promise me to call everyday" Lola practically hugged Mitchie so tightly that almost chocked.

"I will if you don't chock me to death" the brunette replied trying to breath.

"Oh, sorry"Lola apologized, blushing.

"Bye Mitchie"chorused Andy, Barron and Sander together, giving her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Bye guys" she said giving them a smile.

"Bye poppet" Brown said giving her a hug "and if you want me to teach Shane manners then I will willingly do that." he added in a low voice.

"Bye Mitchie and remember what you have promised. CALL EVERYDAY" Caitlyn said so fiercely that everybody jumped.

"Bye honey and call me immediately if there is any type of problem." Connie said to Mitchie while giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on Mitchie; let's go you can explain things in the car." Steve said to his daughter. He then looked at his wife and said "I'll call you as soon as we reach home." Connie nodded.

Steve and Mitchie went inside in the car and Steve started the popped her head out of the window and waved. Her friends also waved till the car can be seen. As the car left the camp ground, Mitchie started to think how to remove the black mark upon her.

_**Well guys this is it. Our first another thing, my friend's computer has started working so she will post the next chapter, but only if you guys give review for this chapter. In fact we will be taking alternative turns then. And please give reviews. At least 4 reviews. Please! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! **_


	2. Realization

**I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO **

**S- Hello readers, first of all I am very sorry for not updating actually in India there is festival called Durga Puja so I was celebrating it sorry. Secondly thank you very much for your reviews it means a lot to us. Thirdly it is my first chapter, there can be few mistakes I am little weak in this story writing thing so sorry for the mistakes. I am going to shut, so enjoy the chapter, once again THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer- We don't own anything but I wish I could own Joe.**

CHAPTER-2 THIRD PERSON'S POV

The limo's door opened and from there step out three international pop sensations. The people called them Connect 3, Jason Gray, Shane Gray and Nate Gray, they are brothers. They were recently at a tour to Europe for 3 months after camp rock .The winner of the camp rock, final jam was Margret Dupree, she sang duet with Shane Gray and now she is quite a popstar.

"Home sweet home" said Jason taking the fresh air. "Yep I love America this is our home" said Nate happily "Hey Shane are you okay you are not speaking, you okay?" said Nate worriedly while Jason was dancing or following a bird or something. "Yeh I'm okay just thinking" said Shane. "About Mitchie uh?" said Nate as he kept his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Yeah, kind of" said Shane sadly. Nate was going to say but his phone ranged ,he excuse himself then after a few minutes he came and dragged Jason and Shane into the limo. "Hey! Why are you pulling us in the limo?" said a confused Jason while Shane was deep in his thought and they sat down into the limo Nate said something to their driver, the limo started to move. "Chris (their manager) called he said that the president of our record label wants to talk to us, so we are heeding there" said Nate, pulling his i-pod out and listening to the music. Jason was trying to sleep and Shane was looking out of the window.

SHANE'S POV

I was looking out of the window; suddenly a flashback hit me from camp rock.

FLASHBACK SHANE'S POV

I was walking round the camp after the whole Mitchie and our little meet by the lake. While walking I was thinking that I shouldn't have talked to her like that. No, she deserves that she shouldn't have lied to me but practically she didn't lied to me. Many things were going round my head; suddenly a girl run into me when I saw her face I realized that she was the girl Caitlyn, Mitchie's friend. I noticed that; her eyes were bloodshot and there were few dry tears on her cheeks but that didn't melt the great Shane Grey. "What the hell can't you see?"I said it harshly; l didn't expect that she was going to say something so I turn around and started to walk. "JERK!!!" she screamed at me that make me turn around what the hell did this girl said!!! I AM SHANE GRAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!! "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT FOR ME?" I screamed as louder as she did. I saw her face turned red in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT FROM MITCHIE?!!!" she yelled at me I can feel my face is furious in anger and her too. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WHAT I WANT FROM HER? WHAT SHE WANTS FROM ME? "I yelled at her again. "YOU HURT HER-" she yelled at me but I cut her out when I heard what she told I instantly shot back. "I DIDN'T HURT HER, SHE HURT ME BY NOT TELLING THE TRUTH TO ME-"I said but she cut me off by saying. "YES SHE DID SOMETHINGS WRONG BUT YOU DIDN'T LET HER EXPLAIN AND YELL AT HER" that make me more angry. "SOMETHINGS WRONG? SHE LIED TO ME AND TO THE WHOLE CAMP ABOUT HERSELF AND ITS NOT 'SOMETHINGS' IT'S VERY BIG TO ME SHE LIED TO ME ABOUT HERSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at her. "GOD SHANE! SHE IS A HUMAN SHE CAN MAKE MISTAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at me. "Whatever" I said before turning around and started to walk

"YOU HURT HER SO MUCH THAT SHE LEFT CAMP ROCK AND WENT TO HER HOME" Caitlyn said, her voice cracked a little after I started to walk that make me turn around I was really shocked that Mitchie left camp and what shocked me the most was she left because of me. When I turned around I saw that tears were rolling down her cheeks and quiet sobs were heard. When I was going to say she ran away from their leaving me speechless, I can't believe that Mitchie left camp because of me.

END OF FLASHBACK SHANE'S POV

"Shane come on dude we are here come on wake up" I heard Nate said, I groaned and open my eyes, I climbed out of the limo, I saw the place from where me and my brothers first step into the music world, the HOLLYWOOD RECORDS. "Dude, come on we are already late, Chris will be very angry" said Nate while walking in the building. "I want to sleep" I said following Nate and Jason. I just want to get the hell out of here.

We reached the office of the president of our record label I don't remember his name whatever he's gonna say it anyway. "Well, see who's here the connect 3" said a man with brown hair wrinkles on his face wearing suit I can't give the details about the guy I just want to get out of here. "Take seat boys" said that guy smiling. We sat down on the chairs and he sat on the table of his. "You guys did very well on your tour" said that guy smiling to me I gave him a fake smile. "Thank you very much Mr. Smith" Nate said smiling at that guy whose name I know now Mr. Smith god I wanna sleep now. "I think you guys are little tired" what does he thinks? Just say fast so I can go and sleep. "No, Mr. Smith we are not tired" Jason said I really want to beat him so hard that he will never be able to speak. "Ok, then you guys were very good in your Europe tour and I am pretty impressed so I talked to your manager about a world tour-" I didn't let him complete as I groaned surprisingly Nate and Jason also did the same. "Are you kidding me? We just got back from our 3 months of Europe tour and now you are saying us that we are going to a world tour!?!" I said him a little irrigated about all this. He just sighed and said "You didn't let me finish as I was saying that there can be a world tour next summer as you all went to a tour recently and I think that you all are tired so go and rest have a nice day."With that we all shook hands with him and went out of the office and headed to our limo and went to our apartment in silence.

I am resting on the couch, Jason is in his bedroom doing something probably reading some bird magazines and Nate is talking with a girl on his phone, I don't know who the girl is, he never told me.

I went to my room to sleep, I opened the door and fall on my bed. I was trying my hard to sleep but I couldn't. I was staring at the ceiling of my bedroom thinking about one person for whom I barely got to sleep. Mitchie. God, she is all over my mind, I can't get her out of my mind. Mitchie. The name makes my heart skip a beat, her chocolate brown eyes, her long brown hair, her smile, her laugh, her everything is so beautiful, so pretty like she is a angel and I make her cry because of me she cried because of me. How can I be so heartless? I hate myself I should have let her explain. I think I should clear my mind.

I stood up from my bed and went to the living room and saw Jason was watching TV. I went towards him and saw he was watching some show where it was showing how to build a birdhouse. I snatched the remote from him, "Hey, I was watching!" Jason said, suddenly his cell started to ring and he went to his room, now he is not going to come in an hour. I sat on the couch and started to flip the channels and stop on the hot tunes. My eyes went wide, my jaw drop on the floor I can't believe in my eyes it was HER.

**S- I hope you all like it, I know the chapter is short but don't worry all the chapters are not like that . Again thank you for the reviews. Fourthly, there are mistakes I know that's why if you want to mail me then I am giving it here only, (I know weird name). Fifthly, please check our poll. Sixthly please review pleeeeeaaaaaseeeeeeeee! Review at least 4! Please tell me the mistakes also. Review pleaseeeeeeeee**


	3. Jealousy Part 1

_**I Will Never Let You Go **_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes. As I have told my friend has written the second chapter. I am the one who had written the first , we are working on a new story so this one might take sometime for updating. So read ahead and hopefully enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:We don't own Camp Rock but we own Elisa,Rich and chris of course. **_

**Shane's POV**

I can't believe I saw her on the Torres! Giving interview to Hot Tunes as an international pop-sensation. I can't believe my own eyes.

I looked at Mitchie more , she looked hot. Not only hot, but also gorgeous, sweet, pretty, fantastic** (a**\**n: I am a girl. You can't expect me to read boys mind**), beautiful, pure and innocent.

I was so much shocked that I didn't hear my younger brother calling me and shaking me. I just sat therewith my jaws open and eyes wide. I came back to my senses, only when a glass of cold water hit me.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped.

"Funny isn't it. 'Cause I was going to ask to you that."Nate snapped back. I was taken aback. Nate never snaps until his anger or impatience takes better of me. As for now, he was a bit angry and a bit impatient.

I cooled myself down and decided to change the subject. I was about to ask him again that with whom he was talking over the phone. I keep asking him the question again and again hoping he will spill it out once. I was about to open my mouth but he beat me to it.

"What did you saw on the TV that made your eyes wide and mouth open?" I remembered the memory and gasped again. I managed to answer him somehow.

"Why don't you see on your own?"Nate turned his eyes on the TV where the show has started again after the commercials. As imagined his eyes almost popped out of sockets.

"This can't be true." he whispered.

"I know. I still can't believe it." I whispered back.

We sat there for what seems like hours, room was silent with only the sound from the TV and, until Jason came jumping into the room, shouting something about birds. He calmed down, however when he saw us in a perplexed state.

"Guys are you alright?" he asked, merely pointed to the TV in answer to his question. He looked at the TV and shouted again.

"Look guys, Mitchie's on the TV!"

Nate and I looked at each other with one thought on our minds._ Is Jason really so much air-headed and clueless?_

*****----------*****

**No One's POV**

A couple of weeks had passed after that very day Shane called Chris so that he can call Mitchie's manager and ask her if Mitchie can be Connect 3's opening act for their World Tour next year.

Not only Shane, but Nate and Jason also wanted Mitchie to tour with them. It was because of her amazing voice. Neither of them had heard her at camp but they had heard her on the TV and from her CD which they had requested their manager to buy for them since they can't go in public. Shane practically had heard them so many times that they all remember all the songs by heart. He himself whistles the songs whenever he gets time. The band is not currently touring or performing concerts but they are writing songs for their next album. Two songs are already completed. They are: _Play My Music_ and _Gotta Find You._ After Camp Rock the band didn't have any time for recording a new album so they are doing it now. They will be recording the songs once they finish writing all the songs.

Now back to the main story.C3's manager called Mitchie's manager, Elisa asking if Mitchie can go on a World Tour with the , Mitchie has refused to go on a tour with them though Elisa wanted her to go. When the news reached to the boys, all of them fell sad but Shane was heart-broken. He didn't come out of his room and didn't talk to anybody when he got the news.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Guys don't think this the end of the chapter. There is more drama left. But I'm writing this quick AN because I don't want you guys to be clueless about next part of this chapter. It will be Mitchie's POV and it is given to show Mitchie's feelings after becoming a star. And don't worry this will be conversation between Mitchie and Elisa. Not between You-Know-Who and !**

**Mitchie's POV**

"No I am not going to tour with them." I said that for the hundredth time.

"But why don't you want to go?" Elisa asked.

"I have my own personal reasons which I don't like to share" I snapped. I immediately regretted it. Elisa looked hurt, sad and disappointed.

"I am so sorry Eli" I apologized.

"It's alright Mitch. I don't you to turn into a jerk like the lead vocalist of Connect has changed however. God knows how that miracle happened. Some says that he met girl in Camp Rock who changed , you have been to that camp too at that time. Do you know who that girl is?"

"No I don't." I replied honestly. I really didn't know who changed _him_. He kept saying that the mystery girl of his made him think who he was and what was his music before he became a jerk. He told me that when he first played _Gotta Find You_ to me. When my secret hasn't been split out before everyone.

I thought back at the time when I first arrived at Camp Rock with hopes of becoming a professional singer. I met Caitlyn there and we became fast friends. But after that every thing went wrong. When I heard Tess was TJ Tyler's daughter, I lied to impress her. But there were good memories also. Like becoming friends with _him_. Becoming the first person to hear _Gotta Find You._ Remaining friends with Caitlyn even after she came to know my secret. But after that Tess revealed my secret to everyone especially to him. Then fight with Shane twice. Leaving the , I guess leaving the camp did good to me 'cause after that I got signed to 'Hollywood Records'. I was drifted out my thoughts by Elisa.

"Mitchie? Anyone home? Earth to Mitchie!".

"What?"

"What are you thinking so much?"

"Nothing" I replied quickly.

"No you ARE thinking. It shows on your face. So now you are going to tell me about what you are thinking?" she demanded.

"Well I was thinking about the time when Caitlyn and I got signed and you became my manager. It was the best day of my life!" I replied. It was half true because I was thinking about that also.

"Yeah I know. It was the best day of my life too." she said dreamily. But then she turned serious again.

"So Mitchie you have to tell me that why you don't want to tour with Connect 3?"

"I told you already. I've personal reasons which I don't like to share with everyone."

"But you can share them with your close friends' right. I mean you know that our relationship is like friends rather than manager-client relationship." there was hurt in her voice.

"Yeah I know and I will tell you one day but today is not that day."

"Okay then I will call their manager and tell him the news. I will call you tomorrow and tell you tomorrow's work. Bye Mitch."

"Bye Elisa."

*****----------*****

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie has said no. She will not tour with us. And I'm 200% sure that I am the reason she said no for. I shouldn't have let her go away from the camp that night. I should have listened to her instead of yelling on her. After all, she has changed me from that jerk. The mystery girl had started it but Mitchie changed ! That mystery girl! I almost forgot about her. I have to find her. Maybe if Mitchie was here she could have helped me.

"Shane we have to go now." Nate voice called sounded more like a mother than a brother.

"Coming, Mom." I replied sarcastically.

*****----------*****

"Shane concentrate." Rich, our producer said irritably.

After trying for about half-and-hour I haven't managed to sing _Gotta Find You_ perfectly. How can I sing it properly when the person for whom I have written is still unknown to me? However Nate saved me.

"Why don't we try _Play My Music_ first and then that song?"

"Fine. Let's start with _Play My Music _then."

*****----------*****

I am sitting at the restaurant waiting for Jason to come from the washroom and Nate to come after finishing his meeting with Rich.

My brothers have already told me what to order for them, so I have for them as well for my own. Now I was drinking water and watching the TV which was in the , the channel was shifted from World Movies to Hot Tunes and what I heard was enough to chock.

"After rejecting to be the opening act for Connect 3, Mitchie Torres is going to tour the South America with David Archuleta as her Opening Act."

**Like it. Don't worry. There will be more drama in the next chapter but there is a problem. As our exams our nearing it may take time to upload chapter most importantly REVIEW!**


	4. Conversation and Jealousy Part 2

**I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO**

SHANE'S POV (the bold letters are Shane's inner self)

It has been one weak since the Hot Tunes announced that Mitchie Torres is going to a tour with David Archuleta, who is my childhood friend.

We have taken a weak off from our work. So, now I'm laying on my king sized bed, thinking about _her_. Mitchie. The name makes my heart skip a beat, whenever I say her name my mouth dries up, whenever I close my eyes the only thing that I see are those happy brown eyes of her or I should say her sparkling chocolate brown eyes, her long straight brown hair and last but not the least her red lips waiting for a kiss. Whenever I am alone the only thing I can hear is her laugh, her smile.

UHHHHHH. I am going insane thinking about her. It's not correct.

'**Yeah you should be. But I don't see any wrong thinking about her. She's really extremely, gorgeous, beautiful, hot and cute.'**

'What the hell are you doing?'

'**Hey! I am trying to help you here.'**

'Thanks, but I don't need your help.'

'**Okay, whatever. As I was saying that **_**YOU ARE IN LOVE MITCHIE TORRES**_**!!!!'** My inner self shouted from somewhere inside my head.

'I don't love Mitchie. I, no WE HATE HER!!! Because she lied to us, SHE HURT US!!!'

**To whom are you lying Shane? You are lying to yourself only. You can't deny that you love her, you can lie to anyone but you can't hide from your inner self. YOU LOVE HER, YOU LOVE HER.**

'Okay, okay I got it. I do love her, I'm freaking in love with Mitchie Torres.'

'**Yeah I knew it. But it cannot happen.'**

'Why not?'

''**Firstly, she doesn't want to see you. Secondly, she's with DAVID.'**

AHHHHHHHH!!!! That DAVID but I don't think that Mitchie will fall for him and I also don't think that he will ask her out. I mean I know she is extremely attractive but even if he asks her to be his girlfriend then I don't think she will say yes to him.'

'**Why not? He is a very good singer, and good looking. Maybe Mitchie will choose him.'**

'Which side are you on, huh?'

'**Of course I'm on your side, there's nothing to ask. I'm just telling the truth.'**

'I can't believe that he was my best friend!'

'**I know.'**

'Whenever I see both of them together, something happens to me like I want kill David. Why?'

'**Simple, because you are jealous of him and because you love Mitchie.'**

'WHAT! Yeah you are right.'

'**So, what are you going to do?'**

'I don't know. I'm hungry.'

'**CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT THAT!!'**

'Hey, hey I'm really hungry!! I will go and eat something, so now get out of my head!'

'**O.K. Bye!'**

'Thank god. As I got up from my bed my phone rang. My phone number was only known by my parents and close friends so I got surprised. I picked it up curiously as I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I kind of asked.

"Hey Shane how are you, it's me David" David greeted me happily. I felt my anger rising so I tried to control it.

"Oh, hey. Yeah I'm great and you?"

"Great. Hey I called because I wanna know how to ask a girl out" he said after a few minutes of hesitation.

"Finally, you found someone huh."I said while walking towards living room.

"Yeah."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only guy who can attract any girl at anytime."

"Thanks." Though I couldn't forget about Mitchie still I was kind feeling better talking to him. He's my friend after all, we grew up together.

"So, what should I do? I mean how to ask her." I could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Just go to her and ask." What a stupid boy! Doesn't even know how to ask a girl out.

"Yeah, but whenever I go near her to ask I just start to stutter" he said, with his voice full of shame.

"'It's easy dude, just be calm okay?"

"Sure," he sighed "now tell me where to take her and all that"

I sighed. This is going to be a big day. I sat on the couch while talking to him.

"Fine. The first point is don't stutter. Second is don't be sweaty while you are with her, third is -"

"Wait, wait let me write this down," he interrupted me. What a boy! He has to write these things! Even Jason is not this much stupid. "Okay continue." He said.

"So, where was I? Oh! Yeah. Third is don't smell, fourth is be a gentleman, fifth is wear something impressive, seventh is take her where she always wanted to go, eighth is be yourself in front of her............"I went on about every single thing I know. **(AN- I don't know anything about this dating thing and relationships so don't except me to be very correct. Add whatever you feel is right)**

"Cool, thanks Shane" he said while I was in the kitchen opening the refrigerator to drink some water and Jason was sitting on the counter eating something. "I'm so happy Shane, I think Mitchie will become my girlfriend with the help of your tips" I threw the water which was in my mouth and it accidently fall on Jason. I started to cough, Jason started to complain. I tried to control my anger but it didn't help cause on the other line David was kept on babbling about Mitchie and saying how hot she is and on the other hand Jason was complaining.

My head started to hurt. "David, I'll call you later, Bye" I said and just hang up the phone on him without letting him answer. Suddenly, I realised that he is going to take _my_ Mitchie away. Jason was still complaining, I screamed on the top of my lungs making Jason stop complaining immediately and run to his room like a scared little boy.

Nate ran up to me from his bedroom. He gave me a confused look.

"I will call you later, Yeah, Love you too" Nate said over his phone (**AN- Guess who he is talking to?) **"What's going on Shane?"

"HE ASKED ME HOW TO ASK A GIRL OUT AND AFTER TELLING HIM HE SAID THAT HE'S GOING TO MAKE MITCHIE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!! HOW DARE HE?!! HE IS GOING TO ASK _MY _MITCHIE OUT!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Nate flinched at my loudness and suddenly started smirking. What the hell? Why is he smirking? Is he gone mad or what?

"Shane, '_my_ Mitchie'? She's neither yours nor anyone else. She can do whatever she wants." He said while smirking. I blushed at my own stupidity and turned my head away so he can't see it. Nate started to laugh which made me blush into a deep red. Jason came out of his room.

"What's so funny?" he asked watching Nate rolling on the ground laughing and then stared at me and saw me deep red. "Why are you blushing Shane?" he asked me which make me blush harder if that's even possible and Nate laughing harder.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After my embarrassing scene before my annoying and stupid brothers, I slipped on my bed and started to think clearly and make a list of things that happened with me since last summer at Camp Rock.

First point, I did hurt Mitchie a lot.

Secondly, I can't see her with anyone else.

Third point is I enjoyed saying her, _my _Mitchie

Now the question is why? What is this burning I feel whenever anyone say David's name? What is happening to me? I should hate her. What is going on with me? Am I crazy?

'**No and yes. I think you are crazy.'**

'Again you are here.'

'**Yep!'**

'Why don't you leave me alone and let me think of the answers to my problem.'

'**Hey, I've the answers of your questions.'**

'I don't want your stupid answers. I can figure it on my own.'

'**Let me say and remember you are saying stupid to yourself 'cause I'm your inner self.'**

'You will not leave me, huh?'

'**Nope.' **

'Then say fast.'

'**Thanks. You will not regret your decision. Now let's see, what was your first question?**

'It was why I feel like this.'

'**You feel like this because you love her.'**

'I don't lov-

'**Please don't interrupt. Okay then your second question's answer will be the burning feeling you feel is just jealousy, you are in love is the answer of your third question, No you shouldn't hate her is your forth answer, you are in love with none other than Mitchie Torres and I gave the answer to your last one.**

Wow, you know it actually made non-sense.' I said sarcastically.

'**Hey I-**

My inner self was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I was very thankful to whoever called me. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Uncle Brown; I smiled and pick up the phone.

"Hey, Uncle Brown what's up?"

"Oh, Shane it's just that I wanted to make sure that you are coming to Camp Rock this year, right?"

"No, Uncle Brown."

"Why not? Don't you want to find your 'Mystery girl'?"

'Mystery Girl'! Gosh! I totally forgot about her. "Oh My God! I completely forgot about her. Yeah Uncle Brown, I'm coming"

"Good, 'cause there are some surprises that will waiting be for you here."

"Really, what?"

"It's surprise Shane. I can't tell you."

"Fine. Hey Uncle Brown, as we don't have anything else to do, can the whole of Connect 3 come to Camp Rock? I mean Nate and Jason also."

"Sure. It's nothing to ask. My nephews can come whenever they want to. Pack up Shane, we are going to meet in Camp Rock in few weeks, see you."

"Bye." I hanged up the phone and laid on my bed.

I forgot about you, mystery girl. But I'm gonna find you.

* * *

**Belated 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' guys. We really hope that all your wishes will fulfilled in these year. We are also sorry that we didn't uploaded for a long time but don't worry Chapter-5 will be uploaded in a few days time. And the most important thing is please, please, please review. Atleast 4.**


	5. Delay

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys!! We know that in the last chapter we told that we are going to upload chapter 5 in a few days but our final exams are too close. So, we decided that we are going to upload chapter 5 after our exams end, which is almost after 30 days.**

**We are extremely sorry for this delay. PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY ON US!!**

**SORRY!!**

**~K,S~**


	6. Back to Camp!

**I Will Never Let You Go **

**Disclaimer: We freaking don't own it. **

**Back to Camp **

**Third Person's POV**

A black shiny limo was riding swiftly towards Camp Rock. Three rockstars were sitting inside it and lost in their own thought. They were totally unaware of the rest of the world.

Jason's POV

I was sitting on the limo which was driving to Camp Rock. Nate was sitting beside me and Shane across us. I looked up to stare at Shane. He was lost in his own thoughts, again. No one talked when we got in the limo. God, I'm so bored. Nate was staring out the window, though he was not seeing anything. Like Shane, he was also lost in his own world. They don't look excited like me. I am so happy and this time I will surely make one birdhouse for me. This time this is my 'Camp Rock resolution' and I'm going to fulfill it. YEAH!

Nate's POV

I really want to get out this stupid limo. Although this time Shane was quiet and not being a jerk and his continuous depression is creeping the hell out of me. Shane hadn't talked much since his conversation with David. No, it's not like he hadn't talked at all, but it was not that loud, outgoing Shane. I know very well that he had fallen very hard for Mitchie but won't admit it. He was totally crushed when David told him about his plan. Poor man! I wanted to help but he didn't let me. I've a feeling inside me that tells me that Mitchie also likes...sorry not likes but loves him. This is because when Shane shouted at her last year in the Beach Jam, her face was totally broken. It looked like as if one of the most important people in her life had broken her heart. Well, if he doesn't want help then had to figure out his problems alone.

After this, my eldest and most stupid brother had constantly being babbling about all kind of nonsense throughout all these months. He had always being talking about birds and birdhouses. God, if sanity is still present in the world then please help me with my stupid and idiot brothers. I just want to have her in my arms and hold her there, to kiss her……………

Shane's POV

I had constantly being thinking about the Mystery girl and Mitchie constantly from past month. Mostly about Mitchie, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. It was like she had made a permanent place there. My trains of thoughts were interrupted by Nate calling me.

"Dude you're okay?" He said shaking my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

"We are here." he said smiling.

I flexed my stiff body and slipped out of the limo. The scenery was as beautiful as ever; the site was filled with cabins, trees, and mostly the forest and the beach. By inhaling the fresh air only, you feel like all your tension had disappeared.

I looked around to see another black limo. It must be of Tess. Then something else caught my eye. It was a bus. No, it was not an ordinary bus but a tour bus. Whose bus it is? Also, why this tour bus looks so familiar? Then I saw the picture on the outer-side of the bus. No, this can't happen. This means that the tour bus is of-

"Hey Shane, long times no see." A voice said and the hand of the owner came to rest on my shoulder. I know this voice very well. Who else could it be?

"Yeah. What are you doing here, David?" I said through gritted teeth. To make the matter worse, Jason and Nate went somewhere without telling me.

"You know Uncle Brown called me to ask if I can come here and I agreed so here I am."**(A/n: David sees Brown as his own uncle and therefore is allowed to call him Uncle.)** He finished in one breathe, smiling brightly.

"Also, I want to thank you as because of you Mitchie is my girlfriend!" he cheered and jumped up and down, while I stood frozen at the spot, motionless.

_No, this can't be! How could Mitchie become this idiot's girlfriend!_

**Why can't she? I told you million times even Nate told you million times then also you can't grasp the truth it that she is free and because David is a good man, he will-**

'_WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?' _

**Geez, my poor ears-** *inner covering his small ears***- I can't leave you alone because I'm your inner, stupid. So, where was I? Oh yes, so as I was saying he will treat her better than you and-**

'_Can you tell me whose side are you taking? Mine or David's?'_

**Of course yours, I'm your inner so I will always be with you but you are forgetting the facts. **

'I'm fully aware about the facts, Mister. You don't have to tell me! Now stop disturbing me!'

**Ok, ok I'm going to keep my mouth shut but whatever I said was truth and you had to agree with that.**

"Hey, Shane you okay?" David asked. I looked up to meet with his concerned eyes. Worried? Yeah sure. After stealing one of the most important things in my life, he had chosen this time to get worried.

"Hello, kids what's up?" a different voice called. I knew this voice too but unlike David's voice this one actually made me glad. It was Uncle Brown.

"Oh I see you got your surprise, huh Shane?" He appeared in front of us and hugged us tightly. However I was not happy to know or see my _surprise._

"It's so nice to see you again after so many years David, and I hope that you will enjoy Camp Rock." he said smiling while putting his one hand on my shoulder and other on David's

"So Superstars, I think now we should get this show on the road?" he said in an excited tone and we nodded in response.

"So come on then!" he cheered and led the way to the stage, where Opening Jam will be held. Obviously, he hid David as he was our surprise guest.

Third person's POV

"Welcome to Camp Rock everyone! I'm Dee one of the Camp Counselors." Dee cheered as the whole crowd shouted and clapped.

"So, I hope you will have lots of fun during this year of Camp Rock. The rules will be discussed later in the Mess Hall tomorrow but now let's welcome our very favorite, three talented young pop stars. So everyone now put your hands together for the one and only Connect 3!" everyone clapped and cheered as Connect 3 entered the stage. The girls especially were ecstatic.

"Hello, Camp Rockers. Its really nice to meet you again." Jason said smiling as they stood together.

"Today we are going to sing a song which was written when we were in our tour." Nate said, also smiling.

"Hope you all like it. It's called 'Keep It Real'!" Shane said and the crowd cheered again. Connect 3 started playing.

_**You dream of a day when the songs that you play**_

_**Are blasting through the speakers in your car**_

_**It comes in a flash and you hear the crowd**_

_**Screaming out your name for the encore**_

_**Living life**_

_**Life in the fast lane**_

_**Not that bad**_

_**No we can't complain**_

_**Who's to say**_

_**That we won't keep it real**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Don't you dare let go**_

_**Now's the time to let the whole world know**_

_**You can shine bright but still keep it real**_

_**You know you'll be on the road**_

_**Selling out the tickets to your show**_

_**Where you're from you're still the one**_

_**You were before you left to go on tour**_

_**Living life**_

_**Life in the fast lane**_

_**Not that bad**_

_**No we can't complain**_

_**Who's to say**_

_**That we won't keep it real**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Don't you dare let go**_

_**Now's the time to let the whole world know**_

_**You can shine bright but still keep it real**_

_**Did you ever think your dreams would become a reality?**_

_**And all you did was just believe**_

_**Living life**_

_**Life in the fast lane**_

_**Not that bad**_

_**No we can't complain**_

_**Who's to say**_

_**That we won't keep it real**_

_**Living life**_

_**Life in the fast lane**_

_**Not that bad**_

_**No we can't complain**_

_**Who's to say**_

_**That we won't keep it real**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Don't you dare let go**_

_**Now's the time to let the whole world know**_

_**You can shine bright but still keep it real.**_

The crowd roared with claps, as the performers bowed and went off stage to join their Uncle and Ella. She smiled at them and they smiled back. Dee came back to stage.

"Wow! I don't have other words for this. If you have then please help me." she said and the crowd roared in response.

"Okay, here comes our next performer, the last year's winner of Final Jam; MARGERATE DUPREE or better known as PEGGY!" she announced and walked off the stage while Peggy walked up the stage with her guitar.

Like Connect 3 she was welcomed by the Campers and announced the name of the song. Then she started to sing….

_**They tell you a good girl is quiet**_

_**That you should never ask why**_

_**Cause it only makes it harder to fit in**_

_**You should be happy, excited**_

_**Even if you're just invited**_

_**Cause the winners need someone to clap for them**_

_**It's so hard just waiting**_

_**In a line that never moves**_

_**It's time you started making**_

_**Your own rules**_

_**You gotta scream until there's nothing left**_

_**With your last breath**_

_**So here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Make em listen**_

_**Cause there is no way you'll be ignored**_

_**Not anymore**_

_**So here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**You only get one life to work it**_

_**So who cares if it's not perfect**_

_**I say it's close enough to perfect for me**_

_**Why should you hide from the thunder**_

_**And the lightening that your under**_

_**Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be**_

_**If how your living isn't working**_

_**There's one thing that will help**_

_**You gotta finally just stop searching**_

_**To find yourself**_

_**You gotta scream until there's nothing left**_

_**With your last breath**_

_**So here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Make em listen**_

_**Cause there is no way you'll be ignored**_

_**Not anymore**_

_**So here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**The world better make some room**_

_**Yea move over, over**_

_**Cause your coming through**_

_**Cause your coming through**_

_**You gotta scream until there's nothing left**_

_**With your last breath**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Make em listen**_

_**Cause there is no way you'll be ignored**_

_**Not anymore**_

_**So here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am.**_

Peggy bowed and then walked off the stage and went to stand beside Connect 3 who smiled and greeted her. She also smiled back at them. They had become very good friends during recording her duet with Shane.

"Wow she blowed us off. Didn't she guys?" Dee said as the crowd clapped and cheered in response. "Without wasting much time lets call our third performer on stage, TESS TYLER!"

Tess came up with her dancers and to Connect 3, Peggy, and last year's Campers great astonishment smiled and greeted the crowd.

"Hello Camp Rockers!" she said in her microphone, smiling when the new campers cheered. Like Peggy she also announced the name of the song and started singing…..

_**Wake up**_

_**When will things be good enough for you**_

_**To see all that we can be**_

_**I'm sick of playing games**_

_**And acting like we never care**_

_**Like we're never there**_

_**We pay attention for only seconds**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Look at me**_

_**There's never any us**_

_**Can't you see all we can become**_

_**We can shine like the sun**_

_**If we believe it**_

_**Two stars are brighter than one**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me**_

_**It's a harmony**_

_**Just give in**_

_**Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star**_

_**A work of art**_

_**We'll make the sky great**_

_**Uniting you and I**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Look at me**_

_**There's never any us**_

_**Can't you see all we can become**_

_**We can shine like the sun**_

_**If we believe it**_

_**Two stars are brighter than one**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Is it too much to ask**_

_**That you put us first**_

_**Oh**_

_**I feel like we're last in our universe**_

_**And it's not where we ought to be**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Look at me**_

_**There's never any us**_

_**Can't you see all we can become**_

_**We can shine like the sun**_

_**If we believe it**_

_**Two stars are brighter than one**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Look at me**_

_**There's never any us**_

_**Can't you see all we can become**_

_**We can shine like the sun**_

_**If we believe it**_

_**Two stars are brighter than one**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Look at me**_

Tess bowed and went off the stage towards the others.

"Wow, she was good wasn't she?" Dee said and the crowd responded by clapping.

"Now there is a little surprise for you. This year another superstar had come to our Camp. So everyone present here put your hands together for DAVID ARCHULETA!" She shouted and the crowd roared.

David walked on the stage and smiled at the crowd. He looked at Shane and smiled more widely. Shane smiled a little on his response though he was actually trying not to scowl.

"Hello, everyone. I'm very grateful to Uncle Brown for inviting me in Camp Rock. Today I'm going to sing a song from my newest album. I hope you all will enjoy it."

_**I hung up the phone tonight**_

_**Something happened for the first time**_

_**Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**_

_**?Cause the possibility**_

_**That you would ever feel the same way**_

_**About me, just too much, just too much**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**_

_**And I just got to know**_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone**_

_**All that we can be, where this thing can go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Is it really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do?**_

_**?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay**_

_**Going away-ay-ay**_

_**Has it ever crossed your mind**_

_**When we're hanging, spending time girl?**_

_**Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**_

_**See it's a chance we've gotta take**_

_**?Cause I believe that we can make this into**_

_**Something that will last, last forever, forever!**_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone**_

_**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Is it really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do?**_

_**?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay**_

_**Going away-ay-ay**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**_

_**And I just got to know**_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone**_

_**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Is it really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do?**_

_**?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay**_

_**This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**_

_**Going away**_

_**Going away-ay-ay**_

_**Going away-ay-ay**_

The crowd roared. While singing the song David was looking far away in the crowd and smiled widely.

"Wow, wasn't that cute." Dee said "Now guys I know this should be officially the end of Opening Jam but there is one more surprise performance for you. I am not going to announce the name of this performer because you're going to know it yourself in a few minutes." Telling this to the audience she left them into wondering who this mysterious 'performer' was.

"Who is it, Uncle Brown?" Nate asked but his question was answered as Mitchie Torres walked up the stage with Caitlyn Gellar behind her. Shane got tensed and David smiled more widely.

"Hey guys! Are you having fun?" Mitchie greeted shouting. The crowd also shouted back in response.

"Well today we don't want to waste time babbling so let's start of with the song. Shall we?" Caitlyn asked. The crowd chanted the words "SONG! SONG!"

Caitlyn started playing the keyboard, and after a few seconds Mitchie started singing…..

**Woah**

**Yea, yea, yea, yea**

**How to choose**

**Who to be**

**Well lets see**

**There's so many choices now**

**Play guitar**

**Be a movie star**

**In my head a voice says**

**Why not**

**Try everything**

**Why stop**

**Reach for any dream**

**I can rock**

**Cause it's my life**

**And now's the time**

**Who will I be**

**It's up to me**

**All the never ending possibilities**

**That I can see**

**There's nothing that I can't do**

**Who will I be**

**Yes I believe**

**I get to make the future what I want to be**

**If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me**

**Who will I be**

**Yea yea**

**If I decide**

**I'm the girl to change the world**

**I can do it anytime**

**Opportunity right in front of me**

**And the choices are mine**

**Why not**

**Try everything**

**Why stop**

**Reach for any dream**

**I can rock**

**Cause it's my life**

**And now's the time**

**Who will I be**

**It's up to me**

**All the never ending possibilities**

**That I can see**

**There's nothing that I can't do**

**Who will I be**

**Yes I believe**

**I get to make the future what I want to be**

**If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me**

**Who will I be**

**I want to find the who I am inside**

**Who will I be**

**I want to show the way**

**The way that I can shine**

**Yea (Who will I be)**

**oh yea, yea**

**Who will I be**

**It's up to me**

**All the never ending possibilities**

**That I can see**

**There's nothing that I can't do**

**Who will I be (Who will I be)**

**Yes I believe**

**I get to make the future what I want to be**

**If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me**

**Who will I be**

**Woah**

**Who will I be**

**Who will I be.**

The audience roared with applause. So did the other stars standing by the side of the size, half hidden. However, the loudest among them were Shane and David.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE TOOK OUR BREATHE AWAY! DIDN'T SHE?" Dee shouted and the audience roared even more.

"So this is the end of Opening Jam." continued Dee "The rules will be explained tomorrow at Mess Hall during. Therefore, a very very Goodnight! See you tomorrow!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn, who had came down from the stage, clapped with others and made their way to the other stars and their old friends.

"Hey guys!" said Mitchie.

"Hi guys." Greeted Caitlyn.

They were greeted with a chorus of 'Hi's expect for David who greeted Mitchie with a peck on lips. Unnoticed to everyone but Tess and Brown, Shane flinched at the sight.

Tess decided to ease some of Shane's pain and apologize to Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella. She coughed and immediately gained their attention. Their expressions were: Mitchie wary, Caitlyn and Peggy's same, furious and disgust and Ella careful. She was surprised to see the expression on Ella's face. Ella's usual expressions are confusion and too much happiness. She was sure that the rest of the other had similar expressions on their face but she didn't care about those expressions for now. She had to gain those four girls' forgiveness and trust first.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, I need to tell you something." She held her hand up as she saw Caitlyn was about to open her mouth, "Please let me finish first then you can shout on me as much as you want. Just let me finish first." Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn's hand and pulled her back and nodded at Tess encouragingly. Caitlyn shut her mouth but glared at her.

Tess started again. "I am really sorry for how I had behaved in all these years but I promise to change myself. And Mitchie," she turned to the brunette, "I'm especially sorry to you. I'm unbelievably sorry for the last year's incident. I was actually extremely jealous of you and to get you out of the competition I did that horrible thing. I know it's next to impossible to forgive me for you all but if you do forgive me I'll be the happiest person in the world." Saying this she stopped and looked at the four girls especially Mitchie.

She was quite sure that none of them will forgive her and this was confirmed to her by the expressions on Caitlyn and Peggy's face. She was expecting the moment when they will all go to their own cabin's without even saying anything to her, perhaps deciding that she is impossible to forgive.

In her peripheral vision, she saw that the members of Connect 3 were looking very surprised, while David was confused, and Brown and Dee were smiling slightly. She again turned her attention on the four girls. She closed her eyes to get ready for the worst when Mitchie spoke, surprising her extremely.

"Tess," she said, "I think you are right about the part you being horrible but I don't think that applies for me too." Tess was about to retort so she held her hand up. "No Tess, don't say anything. I had lied and I deserved that though the words and way you used were really horrible but even after that everyone had given me another chance to explain and prove myself once again. (Here Shane winced as he remembered how he hadn't given her any chance to explain and shouted at her so much that she left the camp.)So I believe that you should be forgiven and given another chance. Hence, I forgive you." Mitchie finished it and hugged her. Tess was extremely surprised but pleased and relieved nonetheless. Mitchie smiled warmly at her.

She then again turned to the other three girls left but even before she could say something Ella came forward and hugged her. After releasing Tess, The air-headed girl said, "Mitchie said everything I wanted to say so it means I forgive you too."

Caitlyn then came forward and said, "I really wanted to punch you when I first saw you today but now after hearing your speech, I think you should be given another chance." Peggy nodded. The three girls shook each others' hand as they were still not comfortable around each other enough to hug.

"It's more than I could think for. I'm really grateful and happy to get a second chance and promise to prove that I have changed." The blonde said gratefully. Then she turned around and addressed the others. "Guys, can you forgive me too? I promise that I'll prove my changed self to everyone." The boys nodded since the actual insulted persons had forgiven her. She smiled at them gratefully and they all smiled back in return.

Brown who had been quiet till now clapped his hands and said, "Fantastic. Since, all misunderstandings are cleared off now (Shane gave his uncle a look) therefore I suggest that you should all go to bed. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy and Tess, your assigned cabin is 'Cabin Melody' and the boys you are assigned to 'Cabin Music'. Ella you are with Lola and her friends in 'Cabin Rocks'. Now off you go. Goodnight!"

The others murmured 'Goodnight' to each other, and David and Mitchie kissed each other while Shane flinched yet again, and left for their own cabins. Well, Caitlyn and Nate left before the others for God knows what reason. **(A\n: Yep, I know I'm shameless.****)**

**Sorry for the very late update but my family was not letting me write anything for a while and these year our studies have increased by ten times. So one more word, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**A/N- Hey guys! I hope you all liked the last chapter, again sorry for the delay. Hope you all like this too! I know there is no good reason to just vanish for..hell…2 years.. I was checking our account when I came across a review which just woke me up.. If your reading this NIH, I deeply apologies and thank you.**

Shane's POV

I was walking quietly towards our cabin along with my brothers and _him_. My mind was full of jumbled thoughts and questions, but before I could arrange them,_ he _spoke.

"Hey, Shane is something wrong? Why are you so quiet? Aren't you happy to come here again? I mean we are meeting each other after so many years. I…I really missed you." David said, his voice full of sincerity and I couldn't help but feel same. He was my best friend since we were babies; it was bad that our friendship was getting ruined by all these popularity.

"Do you remember when we were in the 4th grade and girls used to move around you, as if you are a magnet for them?" He smiled, probably remembering those childhood memories. I couldn't hide my happiness now, a broad grin stretched on my face as I remembered that how in the 4th grade my locker was always full of uncountable silly love letters.

"Yeah, of course I remember." I told him now smiling and looking towards him, I realized that my brothers had left me alone with David yet again, they were nowhere to be seen and I don't know that whether I should be grateful of them or not.

"Shane, do you remember Sarah from the 4th grade?" he asked, suddenly sniggering.

"How can I forget her?" I replied, starting to chuckle.

"Remember when we used fight for her. If you gave her flowers I would give her chocolate and then you would glare at me and I would smirk at you and so…on. Thank goodness, we ultimately realized that she had a crush and it was neither you nor me" we laughed together at the old memories.

Sarah was the girl who I and David used to have a crush. She was a sweet girl, had dimples when smiling, always laughing, blue eyes, blonde hair just adorable. She actually tore our friendship that time but we made up. I smiled at the memory.

We reached our cabin sooner than we expected and before I could enter David grabbed my arm. "Shane, can we talk?" he said and nodded towards the front steps of the cabin. I nodded and we sat down.

"You know Shane because of you Mitchie is now my girlfriend" he said smiling; I had to concentrate hard not to show my angry features. I gave him tight smile and he seemed to be convinced by that. Why was he telling me this again?

**Ask him how he made her his girlfriend. Ask!** My inner shouted at me. I sighed. I really didn't want to do this but if I didn't, then my inner was going to shout all day in my head.

"How did you ask her to be your girlfriend or even how did you ask her out?" I asked him through gritted teeth but he seemed not to notice it; he smiled and looked far away and inhaled air.

"It's a very long story but we have time" he said smiling "Well…

David's POV

_Flashback_

_I hung up the phone with a confused expression, I was talking to my childhood best friend Shane Gray and my friend's voice seems to be furious. There was a loud knock on the door which made me snap out of my thoughts. _

_I opened the door to find my crush standing there smiling._

"_Hey, David we have to practice for tonight's song, remember?" she asked me smiling; I could only nod as I was sure that I would surely say something stupid if I tried to open my mouth. I followed Mitchie as she led the way towards the auditorium where we were going to perform tonight. 'Ask her out, ask her out' half of me was screaming._

"_Um...Mitchie?" I asked._

"_Yes." Her melodic voice answered. _

"_Where's Caitlyn?" I chickened out._

"_She said she was tired, so she is taking a nap now." she said while adjusting her microphone; we had already reached the auditorium and were on the stage now. "Since, your band was going to play in this song therefore we don't require her much in this song, right?"_

"_Yeah" I answered._

"_So, let's start then." she said while taking her guitar and going to stand on her position on the stage. I watched her carefully. The only thing in my mind right now that this was the right time to ask her out! Come on you can do it, David. Aren't you a popstar? I mentally strengthened myself and nodded. The other members were still adjusting their instruments._

"_Mitchie, I want to ask you something." I said nervously and stopped when I noticed that she was not paying any attention to me at all. My heart sank. She was still strumming her guitar but when I stopped she also stopped strumming the instrument and indicating that she wanted me to continue. _

_I took another deep breathe._

"_I wanted to ask you if umm I mean I w-w-wanted-to a-a-ask y-y-you" I stammered and gulped and cursed, myself for stammering. "Out" I completed my sentence and sighed._

"_Pardon" Mitchie asked, confused. All the people present were looking at us now._

"_I mean I want to ask you that will go out with me tomorrow since the tour bus is going to stop here for three days." I told in a rush. _

_Mitchie stared at me for a whole minute, her expression giving out nothing. _

"_Sure" she said at last, smiling "we can have a lunch date tomorrow." I nodded smiling at her. I felt a huge relief._

_**The next day…**_

_Mitchie and I were in a simple restaurant where very few people were present. We were eating and I was trying very hard to start a conversation with her but she would answer each question with a simple answer._

"_So, what is your favorite color?" I asked trying to make up a conversation for the eleventh time._

"_Red" was the answer I got from her. I mentally sighed again. She suddenly stood up. _

"_Where are you going?"I asked politely, although wondering inwardly whether she had a secret boyfriend whom she was going to meet and burning with jealousy. _

"_To the ladies room, excuse me please." She grabbed her bag and went to the ladies room without looking back, thus missing my rather relieved nod. However, after sitting alone for few minutes I became bored and thus decided to get up and see if Mitchie had come out of the washroom or not. As, I went near the door of the ladies' washroom I saw that she hadn't come out and therefore decided to wait for her outside the washroom._

_While waiting, I heard her voice engaged in a conversation over her phone probably, as I could not hear any answering voice. The conversation, though one-sided, drew my interest. _

"_Cait, I don't know what to do?" Mitchie said in desperate voice._

"…_."_

"_No, it is that I feel like I'm betraying someone. Like I shouldn't be with David." My heart sank and suddenly I wanted beat something up. _

"…_."_

_Mitchie chewed her bottom lip and answered. "Yeah"_

"…_.." _

"_I __**do**__ like David." My heart started to swell with hope and the violent bloodlust was starting to fade slowly._

"…_.."_

"_No, I like David more than friend." I felt like dancing and squealing with joy like my stupid fan-girls and the bloodlust had disappeared completely._

"…_.." _

"_Yeah, you're right." She sighed, "Well, I've to hang up now. Goodbye and thanks. Love you."_

_They hung up, and Mitchie grabbed her bag, went towards the door, opened it and ran straight into me. She blushed when she saw me standing there, smirking, because my smirk indicated that I had heard her private conversation with Caitlyn._

"_So, you like me right?" I asked taking few steps towards her and she started backing. She gulped and became as red as a tomato when she heard my words. Soon her back was pressed against the wall of the ladies' washroom and I was towering over her, my hands holding her quivering shoulders. Thank God I had locked the door._

_Mitchie nodded in response and looked down obviously embarrassed; I lifted her chin with a finger and made her look at me. She looked up and then into my eye. I smiled softly and slowly leaned my face towards her, my hands holding her cheek in position and pressed my lips to her soft ones' gently. Though still at first, she responded soon by wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me back._

_End of flashback_

Shane's POV

By the time David had finished his story, I was trying very hard not to scream at him or strangle him. My vision was slightly tinted with red and I couldn't hear anything except the words "she responded soon" and "kissing me back".  
With a great will power I collected myself and paid attention to him.

"You know, I still can't believe that Mitchie actually kissed me back!" he was still gushing.

"I can't believe it too." I added trying to sound casual.

"I am so lucky to get her!"

"I know." If he was going to say anything about Mitchie anymore, then I swear I would strangle him. Thankfully before he gave me the chance to do so, Nate called us.

"Hey, guys come inside. Its getting late and we have got class tomorrow." We stood up and went inside.

"Jason and I have already chosen our beds you two have to choose from the remaining ones. Goodnight." he said to us, smirked at me and climbed on his bed. If he had done that before my conversation with David then I would had said something humiliating about him in order to protect my pride but this time I couldn't care less about it. This time it was different because I knew that he saw the jealousy burning in my eyes.

"I think I'll take the bed beside Jason's bed."David said cheerfully and went into the bathroom to change his clothes. Since, Jason was already asleep and Nate half-asleep, I started to change my clothes in the room itself. David also came out of the bathroom, bade me goodnight and lay down on his bed. I switched off the light, climbed over my own bed and stared out of the window. My mind drifted of to Mitchie…

**Meanwhile….**

**Next Day**

Mitchie's POV

The bright sun ray woke up from my lovely dream, I sat up and tried to remember my lovely dream but I couldn't. I sighed and did my morning routine quietly as not to wake others.

I wore a green top and track pant; I took my guitar, song book and left the cabin very quietly. I started to search a good spot so I ended up by the lake. I sat there looking at the peaceful place quietly and open my thoughts which I'm trying very hard not to think. I sighed.

I still can't believe that my life is totally changed and I'm moving on with my happy life. I have my caring family, my friends and most important I have a sweet, loving boyfriend. It's all I need, I've never been this much happy in my life.

Wrong.

I _was_ happy but I don't know when I saw him again. I shook my head to remove the thought. But I can't deny that I used to like Shane very much.

Again wrong.

I didn't _like _him I love him. No used to love him. Now I'm with David and he likes me. I sighed. I took my guitar and started to flip my songbook to play my song. I stopped; I looked at the page and smiled.

I started to play the song and smiled while singing with it.

Shane's POV

I couldn't sleep all night whenever I close my eyes a picture floats on my closed eye lids were Mitchie and David kissing. I groaned through my pillow, I finally stood up from my bed. I can't sleep; I have to clear my mind.

I quickly wore my white t-shirt and black jeans; I opened the door and walked out. I slammed the door after me not even bothering to be quite. I started to walk towards where my mind can take me.

Why life hate me so much?

**I agree too why life hates us so much!**

I groaned. Please not you again! I don't want you, now!

**Hey! I'm just trying to help you.**

Please don't, leave me alone please for god sake!

**Whatever**

Please, I realized that I'm in love with my childhood best friend's girlfriend.

**Oooh, poor you, no poor us.**

SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

**Fine, fine I'm going.**

I stood in front of a tree, I sighed and then I heard it. I was beyond shock. There's only two words that I can think now and that is;

No way.

I ran as fast my legs can take me. She's here! My mystery girl is here!

I reached the lake and saw a girl sitting under the tree where I sang Gotta Find You to Mitchie, I shook my head vigorously. Damn it, I've to stop thinking about Mitchie! I concentrated on the girl sitting under the tree; I can see only her back.

Carefully as not to make any noise I walked towards her, she continued singing. I was going to put a hand on her shoulder but unfortunately I slipped because of the dirty mud and was thrown in the water!

The girl sitting there screamed in shock, I came to surface of water and shook my head. I was shocked again. There standing utterly shocked was her. Her. Mitchie! Mitchie is my mystery girl? You've got be kidding me! I suddenly shivered, the water was too cold yet it's summer.

I came to the bank; Mitchie helped me up by offering her hand. I took it without a second thought. As, I stood in front of her I shivered again.

"Shane! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked, for the third time today I was shocked. She's asking me how was I? I stared at her eyes; her eyes were filled with worry. She was worried for me. But Why?

"Yeah, I'm alright" I murmured quietly, I need to think properly. So I walked away from there, towards my cabin. No I didn't _walked_, I ran away from there.

Within seconds I reached the cabin, before I could open. The door flanged open and hit my forehead hard, very hard.

"Damn it!" I cried out in pain and hold my forehead in pain. God, why the hell do you hate me so much? Isn't it enough already?

"Oops" came the voice of my stupid little brother. Oops! It's an understatement. "Sorry, bro I didn't saw you!" I sighed and walked through the door. I heard Nate following behind me.

I took a green t- shirt, a white jeans and the towel and headed straight towards the bathroom.

"Wow, Shane what happened to you?" Nate asked, I turned around and saw him raising his eyebrows at me. I sighed and he continued "I mean it's not every day we see _the _Shane Gary waking up early" he said still his eyebrow raised. I glared at him and didn't even bother to tell him without any interruption I entered the shower

I sighed and let everything enfold in front my eyes.

Firstly, I'm in love with Mitchie Torres.

**Finally! You accepted that you love her!**

I sighed but ignored my inner and start again.

Secondly, Mitchie is my childhood best friend's girlfriend.

**Yeah that's very bad!**

Thirdly and most important is Mitchie is my mystery girl!

**Yeah that's worse but we hoped it didn't us? That Mitchie will be our mystery girl.**

Yeah but that time was different. Now please leave me alone please I need to think clearly.

**Fine.**

**A/N- I know it's not a good ending but I don't think I can write anymore. Please review! It means very much! **


End file.
